Magnetic Pull
by lookuptothesky39
Summary: CROSSOVER/AU: Piper works at Greens kennels and has her son Benjamin the last thing she needs is a complicated relationship but when a tall dark haired woman walks on to the kennel with a enticing business proposition she feels inevitable to Piper but is it the best option with her son, there are plenty of red flags but Piper feels a magnetic pull towards Alex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OKAY SO THIS IS SOMETHING THAT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS NOW, I HAVE BEEN HESITANT TO POST. ITS AN AU CROSSOVER WITH OUR ORANGE GIRLS AND THE LUCKY ONE. IT ACTUALLY CAME TO ME IN A DREAM AFTER WATCHING THE LUCKY ONE AND ORANGE BEFORE BED, I STARTED WRITING IT AND JUST RECENTLY GAVE IT TO A FRIEND TO READ... DECIDED I WOULD POST AND SEE WHAT YA'LL THINK :)**

**I HAVE MORE IF YOU WANT IT, LET ME KNOW. **

**THIS IS ALL MADE UP, CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, I OWN NOTHING OITNB OR THE LUCKY ONE. **

**THANKS :)**

* * *

"Mom!"

"Yes Benjamin," Piper said walking into the kitchen.

"Can you play with me, please?" He had set up his chess set.

"Honey I am going to finish up the laundry then I will. Until then can you please practice your violin?" She asked her son.

"But mom!..."

"Please Ben, I would love to hear you play," she smiled placing her hand on his head.

"Okay, but just one song," he huffed and ran to his room to grab his violin.

Benjamin was almost eight years old, he had a full head of blonde curly hair. He was a sweet, but shy boy. He didn't like to play his violin in front of people, just his mama for the most part but even then he didn't love it.

"Fine I got it Mom" He said setting up his music on the stand.

"What are you playing for me?"

"Theme from Ode to Joy... Beethoven," he said as if he were going to play a concert.

"Very nice. Lets her it" Piper said as she took the laundry out of the dryer and headed to the couch to fold.

Ben began to play, and stopped a couple bars in. She could see the frustration on his face. "Come on you got this, you sounded great, just a hiccup that is why we practice."

He took a deep breath and continued playing. It really amazed Piper how good he was for his age; and for only playing for a few months. She thought how he would probably play a lot more, if his father wasn't so against it. She almost hated that man, she shook the thoughts out of her head and listened as Ben finished his piece and then clapped when he was done. "Bravo Benjamin, that was wonderful."

"It was... Okay" He said.

He glanced out the window and saw a woman with dark hair walking by the kennel, "Mom. Someone is here."

"Who?" She asked

"I don't know I don't recognize her, she is pretty and has glasses." he told her.

Piper looked out the window to see a gorgeous tall dark haired woman wearing jeans a black wife-beater tank top with a leather jacket over looking around the property; Piper couldn't stop starring.

"Mom, are you gunna go see what she wants?"

"Huh, oh... yes, yes, I am. You stay here Ben, I will be right back."

She walked out the front door and the screen made a loud banging sound behind her, and the dark haired girl turned around and they made eye contact. To Piper it felt like an eternity before the brunette reached her. "Hello, can I help you with something?" She asked.

"Actually you can, I was looking for... Ellie?" She spoke.

"Oh, Ellie is my grandmother; she owns this place but I am afraid she is at church choir; can I help you with something? I am Piper."

"Piper huh?" She smirked, "I am Alex, and we- well I, had some questions about renting some space on your land you have here. You see I am an... importer, and the space here would be very beneficial."

"I am sorry we don't do that here." She said "Thank you for stopping by though."

"Well here is my card, I am very interested, I would only need like half an acre, my offer is on the back of the card, call me if you change your mind." She said pushing her glasses up.

"Okay Alex, thank you."

"No thank you Piper, very nice to meet you." She said, and turned to walk away.

Piper watched as she got to the end of the property and got into her car, a red Audi 3. She thought it was weird someone would want to rent space at their home and business, there was a lot of room but... she flipped over the business card and read the back.

$50,000- two months.

She almost threw up, she flipped the card over and read the front.

Alex Vause

(917) 555-6890

She went to go throw it in the trash but she hesitated and looked at the back again, and she put the card on the fridge and went to find Ben.

/

"So did you get them to agree?" Farrhi asked Alex as she pulled out of the driveway.

"No, she said they don't do that" She put her phone on speaker and turned right out of the driveway.

"Its fifty fucking thousand dollars'" he said raising his voice.

"I know, I know," she said.

"Look Vause we NEED that space, we got 220 Kilos coming in... GET IT DONE!" Then click, he was gone.

"Fuck," she said, as she pulled into her hote,l handing the valet her keys, she walked straight for the front desk. "Hi, my name is Alex, and I was wondering do you by chance have the number for Green Kennels?" She smiled and turned on her charm.

"I believe I do" The eighteen-ish-year-old girl smiled back.

_Hooked and sunk _She thought to herself.

"Ah yeah, here it is... and this is the Greens Home number as well" She said.

"Thanks for your help, darlin', I really apreciate it." Alex winked and walked away.

"You're very welcome."

Alex got into her room and dialed the Kennel number first, No answer just the hot blonde's voice on the answering machine. She hung up and called the other number.

"Hello," a little voice came on the phone.

"Hi, is Piper there?" She asked.

"Yeah hold on," He said. "MOM PHONE," she heard him shout.

"Thank you Ben, I got it" She said and then came on the line, "Hello."

"Hi, Piper... this is Alex, Alex Vause." She paused.

"Hi Alex... I am afraid I havent changed my mind, or talked to my grandmother yet, I am sorry."

"Actually that is not why I am calling, I am here on business as you know; and don't know anyone in town, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner tonight?"

"Um... sure actually that would be... fun" She sounded hesitant but Alex was glad she said yes she knew she could turn on her Alex Vause charm and win her over.

"Okay great, I will pick you up... what time works for you?"

"Uh, probably around six? And why don't I pick you up I will already be out." She said.

"Okay that will be fine, I am staying at the Marriott here in town."

"Perfect, I will see you then" She said and then hung up the phone.

"Perfect" Alex said to herself and then shimmied off to get ready.

* * *

"HOW MUCH?" Ellie asked Piper again.

"Grams, I have said it three times it is not going to change." She said.

"What do they want to do here?"

"I have no clue, all she said earlier was she imports and needed the space."

"Well, figure that out tonight please... this could be good for us Piper."

"Grandma, I don't know why you would want to do that."

"Piper you do know, just... figure it out, okay?" She said.

"Yes Grandma." She walked over to where she was sitting at the kitchen table and kissed her head. "I gotta go, you're sure you are going to be okay tonight?"

"Yes, I am fine, the stroke was almost a year ago and it was minor." She said.

"Benjamin come on we gotta get you to your father's."

"And honey, have fun please... you look very nice." Her grandma said with her eyebrow raised.

"Ma, please." She said shaking her head, "It was one girl and I was in college and pissed off at..." Ben came out then "You know who."

"Well never the less huh." She said, "Ben come hug your grandma."

Ben ran over and hugged Ellie and then they were out the door, "Violin baby." She said.

"No, not at Dad's." He said.

"Buddy you need to practice."

"Fine" he said running back into the house, she started the truck and he jumped in a minute later violin in hand.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Yeah baby?"

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"I am going out to dinner with that lady who came by the house." She smiled.

"Is she nice?"

"I am not sure yet, she seems nice... she wants to talk... business."

"Oh okay." He nodded.

"You bring your book?"

"Yes, two."

"Good, what about your glove; you know Dad is gonna wanna throw."

"I hate ball, ma."

"I know I am sorry." She said, "Just a little while... for dad."

He nodded, she pulled up and he was waiting outside for them. She felt her stomach tighten, she really didn't like this man. "Hurry up kid" He yelled.

She kissed Ben, "I love you Benjamin, have a good time."

"I will mom, I love you too." He jumped out of the car and she watched as he ran over to his father then waved and pulled out.

She got to the hotel where Alex was staying and she parked and went inside. They planned to meet in the lobby.

"Hey" She said when she saw her.

"Hi" Alex said, "So I am going to drive, is that cool?"

"Sure, that's fine." She nodded.

"Okay cool, this way."

"Nice car" Piper said getting in.

"Thank you." Alex smiled.

Piper felt her heart melt a little, _Why? _She thought to herself.

"Where are we going?"

"A place called The Dock, you heard of it?"

"Ah yeah, I have... I grew up here." She laughed "Not a very big town."

/

They arrived at the restaurant and sat down, Piper ordered a beer, and Alex ordered a whiskey neat.

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I drink like an old man, I am aware of this. So, the little boy who answered the phone?" She inquired.

"That would be Benjamin, my son." She nodded.

"Son, wow..." The waitress brought over their drinks and they ordered food.

"Yeah I had him... well young; he will be eight this year."

"And how old where you when you had him?" She asked.

"Nineteen" She said.

"Which makes you twenty seven, Me too."

"How do you have so... much.. at only twenty seven." Piper asked sorda surprised.

"How do you know I have... much?"

"Look at you, what your drive, what you wear... its just...pretty clear." She shrugged, "Plus you offered us fifty thousand dollars for two months..."

"That was... the company. But yeah I guess you could say I have a lot... its the business I am in."

"Which is?"

"I am in importer." She said adjusting her glasses.

"I know this, what do you... import." She asked.

"I work for an international drug cartel." she said.

Piper just looked at her... then she laughed.

"Seriously?" Piper asked.

Alex laughed some more, "Don't be crazy... nothing illegal."

"Well my grandmother is interested." She said, "But I am still a little hesitant."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, it just seems, weird."

"Well look, it will be just me on the property for the most part and maybe a client or two but that is it. I am going to put on my own shed that will leave with me when I am done." She smiled, "Simple."

"Which will have what in it?"

"To be completely honest... money. Look think about it, but we choose your place cause it seems, safe." She shrugged. "But like I said think about it... now lets drop the business and have some fun, yeah?"

Piper nodded, "Sounds good."

"So you have a son... are you, married?" She sipped her whiskey.

"No, not anymore at least."

"Were, though?"

"Yeah until about a year and a half ago, it just... didn't work." She shrugged.

"I am sorry to hear that." Alex smiled.

"Don't be, he was a jerk..."

"Is that where Ben is tonight, with the Jerk?"

She nodded, "Yeah until Sunday."

The girls ate, drank and talked for hours, "I guess we better go." Alex said.

"Yeah you are probably right." She said sounding disappointed.

"Why don't you come back to my hotel we can have a drink in the bar there?"

"Sounds good." Piper said.

Alex had originally just wanted to get the deal closed for work, but she was finding herself wanting to know Piper, really know her.

"Great, come on."

/

"No way" Alex laughed.

"Way, I swear... butt naked."

"Oh I would have liked to be there." Alex said biting her lower lip back.

"What... Really?" Piper raised her eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah... your... gorgeous."

Piper leaned over and kissed her without thinking.

"My room?" Alex asked.

Piper nodded with a smile.

* * *

Piper opened her eyes wrapped up in the sheets, Alex was asleep next to her; she laid there just looking at her studying her features, and remembering the night before.

"Who are you" She said in a almost less then a whisper. She glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand table, 7:54 AM. "Shit" She said quietly.

she instantly began to panic she had to go but she didn't want to wake up Alex. But she also didn't want it to seem like she was sneaking out. She got up quietly and fished her clothes off the floor, and found a pad of paper.

_Alex,  
__I didn't want to wake you but I had to get to the kennel. I had a great time last night. Call me.  
__555-2123  
__-Piper._

She placed the note on her bedside table where she would be sure to see it, and she slipped out of the room quietly. On the ride back home she ran the previous night through her head. In no way did she ever imagine that would happen, though she didn't regret it by any means. She could still smell Alex on herself, which made her feel her soft touch. It was sweet and gentle mixed with passionate and hot all at the same time, she could remember every feeling every touch. She looked down at her arms and saw goose bumps. The memory snapped from her head when she pulled into her drive she saw Ellie outside with the hose. She got out and ran over to her to take it from her; "Grandma, what are you doing?"

"Just giving the dogs some water dear, how was your night?"

"Grandma, where is Logan?" She asked. Logan was the young man who worked at the kennel.

"Its Saturday Piper it is his day off."

Piper nodded, she had completely lost all track of days... she couldn't get Alex out of her head. "Saturday, right. Look I am sorry I was out all night... here let me."

"Why don't you go change love, I got this really. I will just give the dogs water I wont walk them..." Piper looked at her as if to say 'I don't believe you.' "You have my word." She said.

"Okay, I am going to shower... very quickly, Don't you do it, Grams." Piper turned around to walk inside.

"Piper" Ellie called for her.

"Yeah Grams?" she turned around.

"Is she a... nice girl?"

Piper smiled and nodded, "Yeah Grandma, she is a wonderful girl."

"Well that is good, I am glad you had such a... nice time."

Piper turned around and felt herself blush, Ellie was always very open to just about everything, and since she had raised Piper since the age of nine, she pretty much confided in her Grandma about everything that went on in her life. Ellie had known about Rebecca; Pipers fling in college and she told her, 'You love whom you love darling. Its not about the gender its about the person.' Plus Ellie would have rather seen Piper with anyone but Keith at the time.

Piper got out of the shower and picked up the long sleeved shirt she had been wearing from the night before and smelled it, it still smelled like her. she slipped it back on and pulled out a clean pair of yoga pants and pulled her running shoes outta the closet.

"You gunna run em?" Ellie asked as she walked out the front door.

"Yeah, I wanna clear my head." Piper said holding onto the fence so she could stretch out her hamstrings.

"That girl on your mind?"

Piper smiled and nodded a little.

"Well, she must be something then." Ellie smiled.

"I don't know..." Piper shrugged, "Though this business plan sorda sounds like a good idea..."

"Really, you were so against it yesterday."

"Well Grams, people change their minds."

"That they do Piper, that they do. So tell me what are they going to do here."

"Alex said it would mainly be her on the property."

"Oh I am sure that doesn't bug you..." Ellie smirked.

"And that there might be one or two others at times but she would always be here with them. She is going to put up a shed that will go with her when she leaves... that was about it, she choose this place cause it seems... safe." She said.

"And you didn't get any weird vibes?"

"None" Piper said and headed over to the kennels. She let out six big dogs, two german shepherds, a chocolate lab, a black lab, a golden retriever and a husky and leashed them all put three on one side and three on the other and took off on her run. All six dogs she had were power houses and well trained so they kept a very steady pace. Her mind wondered as she ran, she wondered why she didn't tell her grandma that Alex would be keeping money in the shed. _She would know it was for something illegal_ She thought to herself, _and then she wouldn't want to do it. _And that was the last thing piper wanted, she wanted Alex to be close for the next two months. She knew in her gut it probably was something illegal but for some reason she didn't care... She knew she should but she didn't.

"Come on Jake" She said to one of the Shepherds who was starting to slow. "Just two more miles boy you can do it." She wondered how Ben was doing for a moment then her mind wondered back to Alex, those eyes, those hands, those lips.

A couple minutes later she came around the corner back to her house and let the leashes go, she knew they knew to run straight and not veer left. She put them back in their kennels and made sure they had food and water before heading inside.

"Good run?" Ellie asked, she was sitting at the table having some tea.

"Oh shit Grams you scared me... Yes good run."

"Why don't you, come sit." She nodded to the empty seat at the table.

Piper walked over and sat down.

"So this girl, Alex. You like her?"

"Grams!"

"Piper don't play dumb with me, do you think we should do this or not?"

Piper nodded, "I kinda think so... and yeah I like her she seems nice."

"Seems nice? As I recall you spent the whole night with her, I would hope you think she is... nice." Ellie smiled.

"Okay grams I am going to go do laundry, you need anything thrown in?"

"No, and you may wanna wait on that laundry." Ellie smirked.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Because, a certain beautiful brunette is here."

She looked out the window and saw Alex getting out of her car, "Crap what is she doing here?"

"I would imagine coming to see you..."

Alex got to the screen and knocked, Ellie answered the door. "Hello." She smiled at her.

"Hi you must be Ellie." Alex said holding out her hand, "I am Alex Vause"

"Hello Alex, I take it you are here to see my grand-daughter?"

"Yes Ma'am" She nodded is she here.

"Hi" Piper said coming around the corner.

"Hey" Alex smiled as soon as she saw her.

"I am going to go, I will take this and load the washer." Ellie said taking the laundry basket from Piper.

"Thanks Grams, but you don't" Before she could finished her sentence Ellie was out of the room.

"Hi" Piper said turning back around.

"Hi... again." Alex smiled.

"I didn't expect you to come by."

"Well I didn't expect you to leave with out saying goodbye." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I am so sorry I just had to get back to run the dogs and make sure they were taken care of, our other staff doesn't come in on the weekends and its my responsibility and-"

"Woah, slow down there speed racer its cool. I just wanted to come by, I hope that is okay."

"Of course" Piper smiled. "Do you want to... uh go for a walk or something... I could show you the property?"

"Yeah sure, After you."

Piper walked out the front door and Alex followed, "So I had fun last night." Alex said.

"Yeah me too."

"Good, I am glad. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight, maybe for drinks or something... get to know each other better?"

"Sounds good to me" Piper said trying to stay calm though she was totally freaking out a little. How did someone like Alex want to spend time with her. "If you answer me a question first."

"Anything" Alex said.

"Last night, when you said... what you did. Its true isn't it."

Alex nodded, "Yes."

Piper didn't know what to say she just nodded.

"Look I get it, its a total turn off I am sure, and I get that the renting space here is totally out of the question probably, but-"

Piper shook her head, "No, its not."

"Its not?" Alex asked.

"No, we want to rent to you. But I have a few conditions." Piper said.

"Okay..."

"No drugs here, I have child and that is not okay." Alex nodded, "And my Grandma can never know what is up."

"Okay, deal, anything else?" Alex asked.

"Yeah this thing between you and me, whatever it is... it cant get serious, I cant have a relationship with someone who does what you do with Ben around."

"I don't do serious so we are good." Alex smiled, "We will have fun it will be great, I promise no drugs here, I meant what i said last night; It will mainly be just me here and if anyone else comes I will be here too."

Piper nodded, "Okay sounds good."

"Perfect, so I have to run I have some work to take care of. But I will be back to pick you up around seven, is that okay?"

"perfect"

"Great, I will see you tonight. Bye for now Piper, please tell Ellie goodbye for me?"

"Will do, see you later Alex." Piper said as she watched Alex walk away, then turn around and come back towards her. "For get something?"

"Yeah" She pulled Piper in and kissed her letting her hands run up into her hair. When she pulled away she smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of pipers eyes, "See you tonight, Kid."

Piper was breathless, "Th-thanks, See you tonight."

Alex walked away and got in her car and Piper watched as she pulled out of the driveway before turning around and walking inside.

/

Alex drove away and picked up her phone.

"Hello" he answered.

"Its done." Alex said, "We will get the space."

"Good, when can we set up?"

"By tomorrow." She said.

"Okay good work Al, thanks." Click.

"Yup bye" She said to the dead line.

She decided to go to the mall to get a new outfit for tonight, she didn't know why but she really like this Piper, there was just something about her. She found herself thinking about her, which she never did about anyone, but there was something about Piper that left her wanting more.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have more, and I will continue to post if you want it... So let me know! **  
**Thanks for reading, and for your continued support with A Beach In Tahiti dont worry I will not forget about that story, will post a chapter of that tomorrow :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Two.

* * *

Piper looked in the mirror at herself, she had changed her clothes close to ten times, and finally settled on a pair of black skinny jeans a white v neck T-shirt. "Casual, like this thing was going to be." She said to herself laughing at her logic.

She went into her bathroom to do her hair and makeup, she decided to leave her hair down and just put a little more curl into her already natural waves. While she was getting ready her phone rang she looked down at the screen to see Keith's name, "What now?" She asked her self before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hi mom!"_

"Hi Ben, how are you?" She asked.

_"Good, Dad and I are going to go to Zebulon to see the Mudcats game and I realllllllly want my Jersey Can you bring it to me, we are leaving in an hour."_

She looked at the time, 5:35 there was no way she could finish getting ready get to Keith's and then back before Alex arrived at six. "Bud, I am getting ready to go somewhere and don't think I have enough time to get it there. I am sorry."

_"Oh.. okay."_

She could hear the disappointment in his little voice, "Ya know what, Mommy will handle it Ben I will bring it by."

"_Thank you Mom!_" She could instantly hear him perk up, "_I love you."_

"I love you to Benjamin, I will call Dads phone when I am almost there I will need you to meet me outside okay?"

_"Uh huh, see you then Ma."_

She hung up the phone and sent Alex a quick text.

**Alex: Hey I am going to be a little later than six, I have to run Ben something over to his fathers house and probably wont be back until about 6:15 or so.**

She hurried to finish getting ready so she could get to Keith's and back as quickly as possible, her phone rang; it was Alex.

"Hey, I am sorry." Piper said answering the phone.

_"No worries, but why don't I come pick you up and we can swing by there together"_ Alex said.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to put you out or anything."

_"Of course I am sure, it means I get to see you sooner."_

Piper blushed, "Sounds good to me."

_"Good, cause I am almost to your house._"

"sounds good, I will see you soon." Piper hung up the phone and scrambled to finish getting ready, the hotel wasn't far so she knew Alex would be here pretty soon.

There was a knock at her door, "Its open" She yelled as she went into Ben's room.

"Hey," Alex said walking in.

"Hey I am in here" She stuck her arm out of the doorway so Alex could see her, then ruffled through Bens drawers to find his Jersey. "Got it" She said when she finally found it and held it up.

Alex was now standing in the doorway, "Mudcats?"

"Minor league baseball team, Keith is taking Ben to a game today."

"Exciting" Alex said.

"For anyone but my son" Piper laughed, "Ben gets excited to go cause of the snacks and foam finger but as far as the game is concerned...he gets bored."

"Smart kid, who doesn't like the snacks at a baseball game..." Alex giggled.

"Right?! But I must say; I actually enjoy the game too." she said,

"Great" Alex said reaching out for her hand. Piper looked down at it and placed her hand in hers; Chills ran down her spine at the contact, it was almost magnetic

"Okay I am ready, where are we going?"

"A little place I know in Wilmington." Alex said.

"Wilmington is like, almost a two hour drive from here..." Piper said as they headed out to the car.

"Is that okay?" Alex asked opening Pipers door for her. "I figured I could use the drive to get to know you."

"Yeah, fine by me; I don't have a child until five pm tomorrow night... So I am at your mercy."

Alex smirked buckling her seat belt, "That's a loaded statement right there Piper."

"And I am alright with that." Piper smiled.

They pulled into Keith's driveway and Ben was waiting outside, he ran up the car. "Hi Mama."

"Hi Ben, this is Alex," Piper introduced them.

"Hi Alex, its nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you too bud, are you excited to go to the baseball game?" Alex asked him.

"Yes, I am going to a churro, hotdog, and popcorn, oh AND a slurpee" Ben was practically jumping up and down with excitement; "The Blue Kind!"

"Awesome!" She said, "Who are they playing?"

Ben shrugged, "I dono."

Both Piper and Alex giggled, "Okay, here is your Jersey, give me a kiss we gotta go."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To Wilmington" Piper said.

"With out me Mama, are you going to go to the beach?"

"We will go soon Ben I promise Now kiss your Mom and go have fun" Piper said.

Ben leaned his head into the car and kissed Piper, "I love you Mom, I will see you tomorrow."

"I love you to Benjamin, have fun tonight... Not too much sweets okay? I will see you tomorrow at five."

"Okay" Ben said "By Alex."

"By Ben nice to meet you."

"You too" He waved and ran back up the porch steps and disappeared into the house.

"He likes you" Piper said.

"Oh yeah, you got that out of a two second meeting?"

"No, I got that when he saw you walking into the yard yesterday and he said, 'wow mom she's pretty!'" She laughed.

"Really?"

"Uh huh, he's got good taste in women; like his Mama." She smirked.

"Well he's cut also like his Mama." Alex smiled. "So, this... Keith... what's he like?"

"He's an ass" Piper laughed as she said it, Alex looked at her. "Seriously, I don't know why I ever married him."

"Did you love him?" Alex asked.

"Once upon a time... yes, when I got pregnant with Ben he asked me to marry him and I was so happy; but that faded fast when I realized Keith didn't understand that getting married meant he had to stop dating."

"Seriously... Dick" Alex Shook her head.

"Exactly."

"When did you realize you were into women Piper?"

"Um about fourteen or fifteen" She said.

"But you like guys too?"

Piper nodded.

"How many women have you been with?" Alex asked.

"Two, Oh wait thats not including you... So three."

Alex nodded, "I see."

"What about you, do you _Just _like women?" Piper asked.

"Fuck yeah, boys are skeevy and gross." She laughed.

"Alright" Piper giggled, "Noted."

"You said your grandma raised you, so your mom and dad?"

"They passed away just before my tenth birthday" Piper told her.

"Oh I am sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"Its a valid question Alex" Piper said.

"Well I am sorry to hear that."

She nodded, "Derek and I lived with my Grandma after that; Grandpa had died a few years before so it was always just the three of us."

"You have a brother?" Alex asked.

Piper nodded, "Yeah he is two years younger then me, we have always been very close."

"I will have to meet him someday." Alex smiled.

"I am not sure you will be here when he gets back; he's currently in Afghanistan."

"How long will he be deployed?"

"Another six months." She said. "My turn to ask a question?"

Alex nodded "Sure go head."

"How did you... get into the business you are in?" She asked gently.

"I guess it sorda fell into my lap, I hung around with some not so awesome people who were into some not so awesome things, and through them is where I met Farrhi. He saw my... potential and it all went from there."

"Potential?" Piper asked, "What do you mean by that."

"I have a tendency to be hyper organized... he saw this and knew it would benefit him."

"Do... you... do any of that stuff?"

"Heroin?"

Piper nodded.

"No, I mean on occasion I do the fun stuff but I don't mess with that stuff; I stick to transporting it."

"Fun stuff?' Piper asked.

"Yeah, pot, X" She said.

Piper just nodded.

"So what do you do... exactly." Piper asked.

"I am in charge of all the operations, I make sure all the runs go well, I find the girls to make the run possible, organize the drops and pickups, make sure everything gets to and from their destination okay..."

"And Raleigh is a destination?"

"Its a stopping point on the way to the destination and only for the money like I said, no drugs on your property honest." Alex told her.

"Why are you being so honest with me about all this?"

"I trust you" Alex said.

"You don't even... know me."

"There is just... something about you" Alex shrugged, "I don't know, but I have good instincts and I know I trust you."

"Well that is good and just so you know, your secret is safe with me."

"I know" she smiled.

"So, where will you go after this?"

"Bali for a couple of weeks, then back home for a while."

"Excuse me, did you just say Bali?" Piper asked.

Alex nodded, "Yes, part of the reason I love this job, it takes me all over the world... I never know where I am going to get to go next, its exciting."

"Doesn't the lack of structure drive you crazy?"

"Piper when you are in Bali one day, and then on the beaches of Tahiti the next... you don't complain."

"And where is home?" Piper asked.

"New York" Alex said.

Piper nodded, "Do you like it, your job?"

"I love it, It gives me such a rush when I complete a run; not to mention I am actually really fucking good at it." Alex smiled.

"Does your family know what you do?" Piper asked.

"Its really just my mom and I, I am an only child, but yes she does."

"And she is... Okay with it?"

"Of course not, but she has never been one to tell me what to do with my adult life."

"What made you tell me?" Piper asked.

"I don't know... there is just something about you." She shrugged.

She smiled, "So where are we going?"

"I told you a little place in Wilmington."

"I know that, but what exactly is this little place in Wilmington?"

"You will see."

"Come on, tell me."

"You are not good with the unknown are you." Alex asked.

"No, not really" Piper smiled.

"Well you will find out eventually, in the meantime tell me more about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you do anything besides work at the kennel?" Alex asked.

"I used to teach school full time, second grade but haven't in almost a year."

"Why not?"

"Grams had a stoke a little over a year ago... It wasn't major but I didn't feel right leaving her alone, even after. Especially with the kennel and all; so I left that job to run the kennel though I still sub every now and then." She shrugged.

"I am sorry to hear about Ellie, I am glad it was nothing serious. Do you miss it teaching?"

"I do, a lot. Grams wants me to go back, but I just don't feel right about it."

"Understood, but maybe you should at least think about it..."

"Maybe" Piper said.

* * *

They pulled up to a restaurant called The Bridge Tender it was a quaint little beach restaurant. "Seriously?"

"What?" Alex asked, "No?"

"No, yes! I love this place."

"You have been here?" Alex said almost defeated.

"I think you forget that I was born and raised in North Carolina" She laughed.

"But this is good?"

"Are you kidding me this is great, I haven't been here in ages... Can we sit outside?"

"That was the plan; its a gorgeous summer night" she smiled.

"That it is." Piper said.

/

They got seated and ordered drinks and dinner, "You wanna walk on the beach after this?" Piper asked.

"Sure can, we can do whatever you want to."

Piper smirked, "That's a loaded statement Alex Vause."

"And I'm okay with that" Alex winked.

After they ate they headed down to the beach, "Its been so long since I have felt my toes in the sand." Piper said holding her shoes in her hand.

"Not me, I was in the Caribbean last week" Alex smiled.

"Well why don't you brag about it" Piper joked.

Alex grabbed her hand, "Tell me something about you know one knows."

"I don't know" Piper shrugged.

"What do you mean, of course you do."

"Hmm," Piper paused for a second "Okay, um.. the last month or so of our relationship Keith got... abusive."

"He hit you?" Alex asked.

Piper didn't say anything she just nodded.

"I am sorry he had NO right to do that... how often did it happen?"

"Like three times" She shrugged.

"But you still let Ben go with him?"

"He would never hurt Ben, ever I know that. He is a good Dad... I mean he can be a little, harsh sometimes but nothing abusive by any sense of the word, Ben really does adore him."

"Well That's good, seriously though what an ass."

"I will not disagree with you there." She laughed."What about you, what is something no one knows about you?" Piper asked.

"That I like you" She smiled.

"What?" Piper asked taken a back. "I like you too but that is a cop-out come on, seriously."

"Okay, um... I have done Heroin. I didn't lie to you, I don't do it... but it did happen once. The good news is I don't really love it, and now I have seen it fuck up so many peoples lives, I wouldn't want to ever do it again... but I did and no one knows that."

Piper nodded still digesting it, "What was it like?"

"To be honest it was... gross. My body just my have taken it differently than most, but I didn't enjoy the feeling."

"Okay" Piper said "Well That's good."

They stopped and sat down on the sand, and just watched the ocean. _I don't know that I can do this with out... feelings. _Piper thought to herself.

"Its nice here" Alex said.

"I love it down here at the beach, I need to bring Benjamin down here soon he keeps asking when we can go."

"We should come down during the day with him."

"What?" Piper asked sorda taken a back by that statement.

"Yeah, ya know... ice chest, towels, bathing suits, the whole thing... make a day of it."

"You surprise me Alex..." Piper smiled.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I just... nothing." Piper nodded, "Sounds like fun... Ben would love it."

"Then we definitely will, I mean unless you don't want me to be around him like that, I know we said nothing serious so..."

"No I would love it too." She smiled.

She looked down at their hands intertwined, she wondered how she was going to be able to let her go at the end of the two months... she already felt so inevitable to her. But why? W_hat was it about her_, she thought, _everything should scream red flag, One. drug business, Two. Erratic lifestyle that is no environment for Ben, Three. Doesn't even live here. _

"Do you really like me?" She asked.

"What?"

"You said before, you liked me... do you really _like _me?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Well then..." Piper stopped abruptly.

"What?" Alex pressed for more.

"Nothing" She shook her head, "I like you too."

Alex pulled her close and kissed her, Piper felt goose bumps form all over her body. She couldn't believe how incredible it felt to kiss this woman.

"Do you have to go home tonight?"

Piper shook her head "No."

"Do you want to stay here?" Alex asked.

"Yes" She smiled, "I just need to text Logan and see if her can go run the dogs in the morning... hold on" She kissed her and pulled out her cell.

**Piper: Hey, can you possibly go to the kennel in the AM to run and feed the dogs? I would owe you!**

"Should you call Ellie?" Alex asked.

"Yeah probably, where are we going to stay?"

"Hold on"

Alex pulled out her phone and made a call...

"Hello, hey I am in Wilmington I need a hotel room..." Pause. "uh huh, okay perfect thanks." She hung up the phone, "Okay we are good."

"Seriously" Piper asked in awe "You can do that, just... make a call?"

"yeah I have a guy" Alex said nonchalantly.

"You have a guy!?"

"yeah, no big deal... come on lets walk to the car while you call Ellie."

"Okay" Pipers phone buzzed.

**Logan: No problem, I got you covered**.

"Okay, Logan is going to go to the kennel in the morning, so I am good."

"Okay, just call Ellie, I don't want her to worry about you" Alex said. "I am going to get a bad rep with her for keeping you out two nights in a row with out letting her know."

"Okay I will" She dialed her home.

"_Hello_" Ellie answered.

"Hi Grams, I am not going to be home until tomorrow alright?"

_"Uh huh, no problem."_

"Listen Grandma Logan will be by around 7:45 to do the dogs, PLEASE do not try to do it, okay?" She said.

"_Yes Piper, have a good time tell Alex I said Hello._"

"Okay grams, love you."

"_Love you Piper_."

She hung up the phone, "All set?" Alex asked.

"All set" Piper smiled "My Grandma says Hi." Alex smiled and opened the door for her, "She definitely knows something is going on between us."

* * *

A/N: I am glad you are liking this story thus far, let me know what you think... Your reviews are awesome and keep me motivated!


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I am thrilled you guys are reading this, and liking it, I must admit I am loving writing it. thanks for you feedback and love, it means a lot. hope you enjoy this chapter, its sorda a "filler" chapter. **

**I own nothing this is all made up!**

**Thanks :)**

* * *

They arrived at the hotel Piper was surprised at how nice it was."This place is really nice" Piper said.

Alex shrugged handing the valet boy her keys, "Yeah its... alright." Piper just chuckled. "Come on lets get checked in." She took Pipers hand and walked inside.

They walked into the hotel and Piper looked around in awe, it was the nicest hotel in Wilmington, sure it was no Ritz Carleton as she was sure Alex was used to, but she thought it was amazing.

"Hey, I am checking in... Alex Vause" She said to the man at the desk.

"Alright let me just look that up" He typed something into the computer and smiled at her clearly trying to flirt, "How are you today Miss Vause?"

"Great" Alex said, squeezing her hand.

"Good to hear, Okay yes here we are we have you staying for one night in our master suite, do you need extra sheets for the pull out bed." He asked looking to Piper

"No, thanks we are good" She smirked and handed him her black American Express "Thank you."

"Oh, okay.. you are welcome" He said handing her the card back, "Room 4012 elevator is to the left, have a good night" He said almost defeated.

"Oh we plan too thank you."

Piper laughed, "That guys face was sad once he put it together, he totally wanted you."

Alex pressed the button to the elevator and pulled Piper close "Well I totally want you" She whispered in her ear.

The doors opened and she lead Piper into the elevator, "Mmm sounds good to me" Piper smiled.

Alex kissed her and Piper felt her knees weaken... Alex was the only person who had ever made her feel that way from a simple kiss, her whole body got chills. The elevator arrived at their floor and when the door opened Alex took her hand and hurried down the hall to find their room. When the got to the end of the hall Alex opened the door to revel what looked like an apartment to Piper, it had a huge living area, a kitchen and a view of the ocean that was to die for.

"Its amazing" Piper gasped.

"Come on lets go check out the bedroom" Alex smirked.

When they got into the bedroom there was a bottle of Don Peroun chilled waiting for them.

"What's this?" Piper smiled.

"Champagne" Alex said, "Only the best!"

Piper had never had such expensive champagne before, Alex poured them both a glass and clinked hers to Pipers. Piper took a slow sip and was amazed at how good it was. "This is... so good."

"That it is" Alex said finishing her quickly, Piper followed suit and then set her glass down. Alex took her by the hand and lead her over to the bed, she played with the bottom of her shirt before lifting it up over her head. "You re gorgeous" She grinned.

Piper leaned in and kissed her, she didn't know why but she was so forward with Alex, normally with anyone else she was more... timid but something about Alex made her relax. She pulled Alex's shirt off now and tossed it aside and reached around and unhooked her bra. She had almost forgot how amazing Alex's body was from the day before. She finished removing the rest of her own clothes while Alex did the same and then the brunette laid her back on the bed crawling ontop of her. She kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe a little which was driving Piper mad, she wanted Alex's mouth all over her. "I need you" Piper said. She was taken a back by how true those words were, she seemed to need Alex, not just want her.

Alex lifted her head from her body and smirked, "You have me."

"I need... your mouth." Piper touched her lips as she said the words.

"Where do you want it?" Alex asked.

"Everywhere" Piper said her voice thick with desire.

Alex kissed her lips once more and then let her body travel slowly from the blondes neck to her chest, she took one of her breasts in her hands and kneaded while she put her mouth to the other. Piper moaned instantly at the contact, Alex flicked her hard nipple with her tongue and she felt herself getting even more wet, if that were even possible.

Piper wanted her to stay where she was but she also wanted her hands, mouth, anything to make contact with her core. She had not been able to stop thinking about Alex inside her since she was last there, and she wanted it again, desperately. She reached for the brunettes hand and guided it down to her core. "Oh yeah?" Alex said with an eyebrow raised.

Piper nodded, "Uh huh, please?"

Alex nodded but didn't make contact right away, instead she let just her fingertips dance at her entrance. Piper was squirming trying to make her fingers make contact, but Alex wouldn't let them she just continued at her breasts.

"Please?" Piper said in barley a whisper.

"Please what?" Alex asked.

"Touch me!"

Alex let her hand fully touch Pipers sex now. Pipers back arched at the contact, "Oh yes, Alex."

Alex smiled at the sound of her name coming from Pipers sweet lips "I like when you scream my name."

"Ugh. Alex." She moaned as Alex let two fingers slip inside her.

"Yeah you like that Piper?" She just nodded not being able to speak any longer, Alex sat up on her knees on the side of her body and let her mouth wander all over the blondes body. This of course drove Piper mad, "Feel. So. Good. Want your mouth."

Alex smirked at her, "Yeah you want my mouth?"

"Please."

Alex swung her leg over Pipers head so she was now perpendicular with her body and she was eye to eye with her center. "So wet, Pipes."

"Uh huh." Was all Piper could muster, before she let her mouth make contact with Alex's core.

Alex moaned at the contact, "You're sure are good at that" She smirked before she met Piper's sex with her mouth.

"Mmm that is amazing" Piper moaned.

Alex let two fingers slip inside of Piper, she could tell she was already close and knew this would send her over the edge.

"Oh yes Alex, I am close."

"Let go" Alex coaxed her and With in moments Alex could feel Pipers body begin to spasm. Piper collapsed on top of her, her body still riding her high. Alex smiled, "There you go, that was a good one."

"As soon as I can feel my legs it's your turn!" Piper smirked.

"Can't feel your legs huh, that _was_ a good one!" She giggled.

* * *

Piper could feel Alex was not next to her before she even opened her eyes. Instantly she felt her body panic, when she opened her eyes she saw her coming out of the bathroom.

"You re up" Piper said surprised since the last time they had a sleep over she didn't seem to be an early riser.

"I am" Alex yawned coming back to bed, "too early though.. need coffee to function."

Piper giggled, "Its seven fifteen, this is sleeping in for me. I am normal up at four thirty."

"Holy fuck, why?" Alex pulled the covers over her.

"Because that is the only time I can have some quiet time; I get up have coffee, run the dogs then come home and shower and get Benjamin up, dressed and fed." She smiled "Then we head off to school."

"You re such a... mom."

"Yeah that kind of happens to people when they have a child."

Alex hit her with her pillow, "Don't be condescending."

"Well then Don't say things that warrant it" Piper smirked.

"You're cute in the morning."

Piper felt her body froze, "Thanks."

"So do you want to order up room service?" Alex asked.

She nodded, "Sounds good."

"What would you like, I was thinking coffee and fruit, maybe a bagel."

"Perfect" Piper said.

"What kind of coffee do you want, just drip, or something fancy; latte, cappuccino?"

"Whatever your having is... fine."

"Well there is a Starbucks in the lobby so i am going to get a Caramel Macchaito."

"I'll have a Chai."

"Chai it is." Alex nodded and picked up the phone to order their breakfast.

Piper didn't think sure normal guests couldn't just have the hotel staff grab them a Starbucks with their room service, but she was pretty sure Alex wasn't classified as 'Normal'.

"Okay thank you" Alex said into the phone, "Yeah eight am would be perfect" She hung up the phone, "Breakfast will be here in about forty-five minutes, I am going to shower; would you like to join me?"

"Yes" She grinned. Piper was taken a-back by how easy things were with Alex, how naturally they came.

Alex walked into the bathroom and Piper heard the shower start, "Well are you coming?"

"Yes" She couldn't help but smile as she headed towards the bathroom.

/

It was nearing three o'clock and they had just pulled into Pipers driveway, "I had a great time" Piper smiled.

"Me too" Alex said.

Piper leaned in and kissed her.

"When can I see you again?" Alex asked.

"What are your plans for... dinner?" Piper grinned.

"Nothing" Alex smiled.

"Well I will be back from picking up Ben by five-twenty and then we are heading to Jay's Ice House for Sunday Spaghetti night, you interested?"

"I am" she nodded.

"Ben and Grams will be there" She told her.

"That's fine with me, is it fine with you?"

Piper nodded, "Perfectly. Meet us here at five-thirty?"

"Okay I'll be here."

"See you then Alex, Bye."

She turned and walked towards the house trying to fight the urge to turn back around and watch her drive away. She didn't know why she was so drawn to her, but everything about her just felt right.

_Don't do this Piper, do not get attached, its just for fun._

Piper walked into the house, Ellie was sitting at the table "Morning Piper."

"Good Morning Grams" Piper smiled.

"How was your night?"

"Amazing."

"You really like her don't you?" She asked.

Piper nodded, "I think so, yeah."

"Well good, it's nice to see you smile so much... it has been a while."

"Thanks Grams"

"For what sweetheart?"

"For being so... accepting of me always."

"Honey, what have I always told you?"

"You love who you love" Piper smiled.

"And I love you unconditionally all the same, as long as they treat you right, that is all that matters to me."

"Thanks you" She sat down.

"What's wrong Piper?"

"Nothing" She shook her head.

"Something" Ellie said.

"I really like her" She shrugged, "And she isn't going to be around long."

"Just let what happens happen darling, it will work itself out."

She nodded, "What do I do about Benjamin?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I am dating a woman..."

"So?"

"SO how do I explain that to my eight year old?" She asked.

"Ben is a smart boy Piper, and like you, he is accepting of all people..."

She nodded, "I invited Alex to Spaghetti night."

"Sounds lovely" Ellie said.

Piper smiled, "Yes it does."

"I am going to go lay down a little while before I have to go get Ben."

"Alright dear" Ellie smiled.

Piper got into her room and checked her phone to see there was a text from Alex.

Alex: What's Ben into?

She smiled as she replied back.

* * *

Piper waited for Ben in Keith's driveway, the screen door opened and she saw her little man run out.

"Hi Mama" He jumped into the car.

"Hi baby, how was dads?" She asked as she put the car into reverse.

"Awesome" He smiled, "I had soooo much yummy stuff at the game!"

She smiled, "Sounds great Ben."

"How was Wilmington mom?" He asked her.

"It was really fun Ben, thank you for asking."

"Did you go to the beach?"

"Uh huh, for a walk."

"Cool" He smiled.

"Alex and I were talking about going down there for a beach day next weekend, what do you think?"

"me too?"

"Yes of course silly."

"AWESOME!" he smiled, "Can I bring my boogie board?"

"You bet!"

"Fun!"

"Are we going to go to Jay's for Spaghetti night?"

"Yes sir, Alex is going to join us, is that okay with you?" She asked.

"Sure, I like her."

"Me too" She smiled, "I think I am going to be hanging out with her a lot the next couple months."

"Cool!" He smiled.

"Yeah, cool" She smiled.

They pulled into the driveway, Alex's car was already parked up by the kennel.

"She's here Mama!" Ben said excited.

"I see that, you still have to change before we go okay?"

"Yes Ma'am" He said getting out of the car quick, clearly excited to see Alex.

When they got inside Alex and Ellie were sitting on the couch talking, "Hiiiiii Alex!"

"Hey Benji, how was your dads?" she smiled.

"Great" He said.

"And the game?"

"The best, I had two hot dogs, a slushie, a pretzel, a churro and cotton candy!"

"Awesome!" She smiled.

"Yeah this is why we have moderation at Mom's house" Piper said under her breath.

Alex laughed at her statement.

"Can I show you my hamster?" Ben asked her excited.

She looked to Piper for approval, who nodded, "Sure."

"But then you have to get changed so we can go okay Ben?" Piper said. "Tomorrow is a school day."

"Yes Mama," He nodded then grabbed Alex by the hand and dragging her down the hall.

"He is smitten with her already" Ellie smiled.

"Yeah, me too" Piper smiled.

"I can tell"

"You can, shit, is it that obvious?" Piper asked.

"Yes, but that is not a bad thing darling... and she is obviously pretty taken with you, for heaven-sake she is in your sons room looking at his hamster." She giggled.

Piper smiled, she hoped Ellie was right.

/

"Do you like Spaghetti?" Ben asked Alex.

They had just gotten seated at Jay's, "I love it" She smiled.

"Me too, But Mom says that I can't slurp it up, I have to twirl" He rolled his eyes.

"Ahhh, no fun mom!" She winked.

"I know sorry" Piper smiled. "No excessive sweets, and I make him twirl, I am officially the un-fun parent, I am aware."

"Mom can I go play the claw game?" He asked.

"Sure" She said pulling fifty cents out of her purse.

"Thanks mom" he got up and run over to the game area.

"He's great" Alex smiled.

"Thanks, I think so too."

"He likes you" Ellie said. "So Alex, when are you going to start your business on the property?"

"I was hoping to get set up tomorrow, if that's alright?"

"Fine by me, What do you think Piper?" Ellie asked her.

"Perfect" She smiled.

"I will give you the first months check tomorrow."

"I am not worried about it" Ellie said, "I know you're good for it."

"Look look!" Ben came back with a dolphin stuffed animal.

"Super cool buddy!" Piper said.

"How did you do that?" Alex asked, "Those things are like super hard."

"Not for me" He smiled.

"Yeah he's kinda the master at it" Piper nodded.

"Here Alex this is for you." Ben said handing the dolphin to her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Your welcome, Mama said we are going to the beach next weekend maybe."

"Yup, would you like that?" Alex asked.

"Very much!" He smiled.

"Okay well then we will have to go for sure!"

"Awesome, you are soooo cool Alex."

"Thanks Benji you're pretty cool yourself ya know." She winked.

/

Ben fell a sleep in the back of the car on the way home from dinner, "He always does this when he comes home from Keith's." Piper said, "He stays up way to late there."

Piper picked him up out of the car, "Why Don't you come inside; I am just going to put him down. It will only take a second?"

Alex nodded, "Okay."

Alex said as she walked inside, Piper went down the hall to Bens room and she walked into the living room scanning the pictures on the mantel. There were tons of pictures of Piper and her brother when they were little, and Ben with both of them. Alex couldn't believe the attachment she felt to this woman already...

"He's down" Piper said walking into the room.

"That's good, he really is something."

"Thank you, I am glad he likes you." She smiled.

"Well I like him a lot, he's super sweet, like his Mom."

Piper blushed, "Wanna have a drink on the porch?"

She nodded, "Sounds nice."

"Want a beer?"

"Sure."

The sat out in the gorgeous summer night, on the swing on the porch, "I had a nice night." Piper said.

"Piper-I" She stopped.

"What?" Piper pressed.

"I Don't know... I mean, I am not _that_ girl."

"Not what girl?" She asked.

"I don't... fall." Alex said.

Piper face fell instantly.

"But... there is something... different about you." Alex almost whispered.

Piper nodded and she continued, "but when I am not with you I am thinking about you and I seriously am not normally that girl."

"I feel the same way though, like... there is this, pull towards you. Like when I am not with you, I am thinking about you." Piper sighed. "So what do we do?"

"Continue what we are doing, hang out, have fun... and I guess we will see where it goes." Alex smiled, "But I wont be so closed off to it becoming... something."

"Sounds good" Piper smiled.

Alex leaned in and kissed her softly, "I gotta go, I gotta get an early start tomorrow."

Piper nodded, "What time will you be here?"

"I have a run to do, so maybe around noon... Wanna grab some lunch before I set up?" Alex asked.

Piper nodded.

"Okay, I will text you when I am on my way."

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow, thank you for coming to dinner."

"Thank you for inviting me, I had a nice time I enjoyed getting to know Ben better."

Alex kissed her again and then stood and walked to her car, she looked back and saw Piper walking back inside, _What the fuck are you doing Vause? _

Her cell phone rang startling her, "Hello?"

"_Where the fuck have you been?" _Farrhi asked.

"I have been closing the deal, we can set up tomorrow."

_"Okay, good. You better be fucking ready for this run tomorrow Alex, this is serious shit, no fucking around." _

"Don't worry fuck, I got this."

"_No distractions." _He said.

"None" She said, looking her review mirror.

* * *

**A/N: Review, they are SOOOO appreciated. I am glad you are reading this story, let me know what you think, I am having a ball writing it! **

**You guys are all wonderful! **


	4. Chapter 4

Four.

* * *

Piper watched Alex through the window at the kitchen sink where she was currently washing dishes, though with Alex right there she wasn't actually getting much accomplished, in fact she had been washing the same dish for the last seven minutes or so. It was now Wednesday and Alex had been working on the property for three days and Piper and her had been seeing quite a lot of each other. Alex was currently talking to some girl who was on the property with her today. She was young and gorgeous, and Piper could help but feel a little... well, jealous.

"Who is that?" She said aloud to herself.

"Her name is Maddie, and she is very nice" Ellie said.

"I am sure she is" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh don't tell me you are jealous Piper, that girl is smitten over you she is here long after she is done with her work day, and incessantly texting you."

Right on cue Piper's phone chimed; she dried her hands and checked her phone.

**Alex: Can you grab lunch in fifteen? **

She read the text and then looked out the window to find Alex looking right at her, she nodded and then typed out a quick response.

**Piper: Sure, where do you wanna go? **

"See," Ellie smiled and then walked back into the other room.

Piper felt herself relax a little and then her phone beeped again, and Alex was now smiling at her, she checked her message.

**Alex: My hotel ;)**

Piper smirked back and Alex and then ran up to her room to freshen up, she hadn't _been _with Alex since there trip to Wilmington, and she had been yearning for her ever since.

/

Fifteen minutes later Alex knocked at Piper door, she had been anxious to see the blonde all day.

"It's open" She heard Ellie call, so she walked inside.

"Hello Alex dear, how are you?" Ellie smiled. She was sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking her tea.

"I am good Ellie, how are you today?" Alex asked.

"I am just fine, why don't you have a seat... can I fix you something to eat?"

"No thank you Ma'am Piper and I are going to go grab some lunch."

"Oh that's nice, I am sure she will be right down." Ellie said as she sat, "How is the work going?"

"Very well thanks, did you meet Maddie?" She asked.

"I did, thank you, she seems like a sweet girl is she going to be around often?"

"No, just today she was just picking up some... supplies, and then she is off to Indonesia."

"Indonesia, Wow. What will she do there my dear?"

"Make sure that the product arrives safely at our warehouse there."

"My that sure is amazing work you do Alex."

"Hey" Piper said walking in.

"Hi, how are you?" Alex asked kissing her cheek.

"Good, you ready?"

"I am, it was nice talking to you as always Ellie."

"You as well dear, does Maddie need me to fix her something to eat?"

"No, she is already headed out but thank you Ellie."

"You're welcome, well have a good time girls."

"Thanks Grams, Logan is out in the Kennels so you don't have to worry about anything okay, I will be back in an.."

"Few hours." Alex smiled.

"Okay have fun girls, see you soon."

Piper fastened her seat-belt when they got in the car, "We have a few hours?"

"We do, I just got Maddie off and running, so I don't have anything to do until two."

Piper looked at the time: eleven A.M. "Perfect" She smiled. "Who was that Maddie girl anyhow?"

"One of my runners" She shrugged.

"Oh okay."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Like what?" Piper asked.

"Like... _that, _Like you are worried I am fucking her or something."

"I didn't..." Piper said looking down.

"Hey" She said taking Pipers hand, "Look, did I used to do that all the time, with just about every gorgeous girl who worked for or with me? Yes. But the only person I am doing that with right now... is you, okay?"

Piper nodded.

"Hey, okay?"

"Okay"

"Good, and just an FYI this is like the first time in I don't know how long that I have just been with one person so be glad in that okay?

Piper just smiled.

"There it is" She said with a grin, "I fucking love that smile right there."

"Oh yeah?" Piper asked.

"Yeah" She said pulling into her hotel she got out at the valet and came around and opened Piper's door for her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You are welcome," she said.

"So are you actually hungry or do you just wanna go up to my room?"

"Your room."

She smirked. "Good."

As soon as they got into Alex's room their lips crashed into each others, Piper played with the bottom of her shirt insinuating that she wanted it off so she lifted her hands above her head and let her pull it off.

"Someone is anxious" She smirked.

Piper didn't say anything she just nodded with a smile and pushed them towards the bedroom.

/

"Now I am hungry," Piper laughed after her stomach growled loudly. She was wrapped up in the sheets with Alex, their bare bodies tangled up in each others.

"I can tell," Alex laughed. "Why don't I order up some room service before we head back to the house, want to split a BLT with me?"

"Sounds perfect," Piper said.

Alex rolled over and grabbed the phone and ordered up their lunch, she turned to Piper "Fries or fruit?"

"I should say fruit, but I want fries," Piper smiled.

"Fries," she said into the phone.

"Oh and ranch please?" She asked Alex who nodded and asked for ranch as well as two unsweetened iced teas, Piper loved that she already knew what she drank on a regular basis.

"Food should be here in five to ten minutes." Alex said as she rolled back over and kissed Piper.

"Perfect," Piper said brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"So, are we going to go to the beach this weekend?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, what day do you want to go?"

"Saturday?"

"That would be fine, Ben is just going to his Dads on Sunday cause he in Charleston until Saturday night for work." Piper nodded.

"Okay, well than maybe Sunday you and I could spend the day together?" Alex asked, "Or do you have plans?"

"Well I have to run the dogs in the morning but other than that, I am free." She smiled.

"Perfect, I will plan something for us to do that day then, after... what Nine AM?"

"Yeah that's good. Ben is going to Keith's at eight, and I should be done with morning chores by then."

There was a knock at the door, "That's lunch" Alex said getting up and wrapping the robe around her to answer the door.

* * *

Saturday Morning had come quickly, Piper had spent almost everyday with Alex at some point or another, they had lunch together mostly everyday and Alex often stayed for dinner, playing with Ben until it was time for him to go to bed, and then they would sit on the porch and have a drink before Alex would leave. Piper had to admit she was getting quite used to having Alex around.

"Mom!" Benjamin yelled.

"Yes, Ben?" She asked walking into his bedroom, he was tearing apart his closet.

"I can't find my blue beach shorts."

"Because they are in the dryer along with your towel and rash guard" She smiled. Ben was super excited that they were heading to the beach with Alex today.

"When is Alex coming Mama?" He asked.

"She should be here in about an hour, I need you to come to the kitchen and eat some breakfast, do you want toast, cereal or waffles?"

"Hmm, waffles!" He smiled.

"Okay waffles it is, I am going to go whip up the batter, kitchen in ten minutes."

"Yes Ma'am."

Piper walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bisquick out of the cabinet and plugged the waffle maker in. She checked her phone and sent a text to Alex, they had been texting since she woke up this morning.

**Piper: Making waffles if you want to join us for breakfast... :)**

Ben ran into the kitchen, "Can I help?"

"Sure bud, grab the step stool and you can stir the mix."

Her phone buzzed;

**Alex: Don't have to ask me twice... On my way ;)**

Piper smiled excited that she was going to get to see Alex sooner than expected.

"Are you talking to Alex?" Ben asked.

Piper nodded, "Uh huh, she is coming for waffles, so we better get cooking!" She said scooping out some batter pouring it on to the hot waffle iron.

"Cool!" Ben smiled.

"I am glad you like her Ben, she is going to be around a lot this summer." Piper smiled as she said the words.

"Good, I think she's soooo nice, and funny; Don't you Mama?" He asked.

"I do" Piper said placing the first waffle on the plate and got Ben out the syrup, "Please try not to get all sticky."

"I wont Mom, I am not four anymore..."

Piper smiled, "Seems like just yesterday..."

There was a knock at the door, "Come in" Piper called.

Alex walked in and instantly Piper got chills, "Hi" Alex smirked.

"Hi"

"Hey Alex!" Ben called.

"Hey Benji, how are you?" Alex asked him.

"Good, I am SO excited to go to the beach today; thank you very much for inviting us."

"You are welcome, I am excited too." Alex said.

Ben smiled and went back to his breakfast.

"That smells amazing" Alex leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You look amazing."

"Thanks, so do you." Piper said removing the next waffle and plating it, she handed it to Alex, "Syrups on the table."

"Thank you" Alex said taking her plate and joining Ben.

Piper unplugged the iron and grabbed a banana and a glass of milk and sat at the table with the two of them.

"You're not having one?" Alex asked.

"No, Mom doesn't like sweets for breakfast" Ben answered for her.

"Well, your no fun" Alex winked at her.

"I always have a banana and a glass of milk for breakfast after I run" She shrugged, "Sometimes I have granola too."

Alex laughed, "Oh you wild thing you, granola?"

Piper giggled, and Ben looked at her with a big smile.

"So you run everyday?" Alex asked.

"I do, It clears my head, and starts my day off on the right foot" Piper nodded taking a sip of her milk.

"Mama used to run track in high school, she was awesome got a full ride to Duke" Ben told Alex with such pride.

"You went to Duke?"

Piper shook her head, "No, things came up; I stayed local."

"She got pregnant with me."

"Thank you Benjamin, I believe that empty plate needs to make its way into the sink, and then you may get your swim shorts out of the dryer."

"Okay okay" He said standing up, "She is super good still though."

As he disapeared into the bedroom Alex leaned in and kissed the blonde on her lips, "Hello."

"Hi" Piper smiled, almost giddy.

"He is incredible" Alex said, "And impressed by his mom."

Piper shrugged.

"And so am I" Alex winked.

"Thank you" She smiled, "He is pretty smitten with you too."

Alex shrugged.

"And so am I" She smirked while she repeated the brunettes words.

Alex leaned in and kissed her one more time, "You are something Piper Chapman."

"Hey Mama, can we bring the sand toys too?" Ben asked running back into the kitchen. Alex moved their hands, still intertwined underneath the table. Piper was happy she didn't let go.

"They are by the front door outside ready to go bud, are you all set?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I got everything!"

"Extra clothes and underwear for later?" She asked; he nodded and held up his backpack , "Did you use the bathroom we have a long drive."

"Yes Mmmmm" He said.

"Okay then, lets hit the road." Alex smiled.

"YESSSSS!" Ben said excited.

/

An hour and a half later they arrived in Wilmington, "I love this place" Ben said as soon as he could see the ocean from the window.

"Me too Ben" Piper smiled.

"Do you Alex?" Ben asked.

Alex wanted to say it was okay, and that she preferred the beaches of Tahiti, but remembered Ben was seven or something. "I do" she smiled.

"Cool, this is going to be the best day!" He said excited as she pulled into the beach public parking lot.

"Thank you" Piper smiled as she opened her door.

"You are welcome" She smiled, "Benji why don't we load all the bags up onto your boogie board and then we can pull them across the sand super easy."

"That's a great idea" Ben smiled and helped her load everything onto the boogie board she has placed on the start of the sand. He ran three trips over and then she grabbed the ice chest out of the car.

"Can I pull that?" Ben asked about the ice chest.

Alex could see Pipers face, "Why don't you help your Mama pull the boogie board, and I will get this."

"Okay" He said running to help Piper.

"Thank you Benny" Piper smiled when he helped pull the board.

They got all set up in Bens words 'the perfect spot' and Piper got him all sun screened "Can I go play now Mom?" He asked excited.

"Yes you may, but just right there by the shore where I can see you, and no deeper than your knees without an adult alright?"

"Yes Ma'am" He said, "Alex wanna swim with me?"

"In a little bit you bet, I am going to finish setting up the umbrella and towels with your mom first okay?"

"Okay!" He said and took off towards the water.

"Benjamin!" Piper hollered, the boy turned around and looked to his mother, "If you cant see me, I cant see you okay?"

"Yes Ma'am" He waited until she gave the okay for him to keep going and then he turned back toward the water.

Piper took the sunscreen and handed it to Alex, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all" She smirked.

"Thanks" Piper smiled and sat on the towel in front of her chair.

"The pleasure is mine" Alex said kissing her shoulder.

"So I have been thinking..." Piper said.

"Uh huh" Alex said.

"We're dating sorda right?"

She nodded "Yeah."

"Well, I just... need to tell Ben something, I mean... I want to be able to hold your hand in public when he is around."

"Okay, what are you going to tell him?" She asked.

"I think I am going to just say that Mom and Alex are dating, like Dad is dating Leah... What do you think?"

"I think that is perfectly fine, what are you going to say when he asks questions?"

Piper shrugged, "I don't know I guess I will have to see what kind of questions he asks..."

"Sounds good, when are you going to talk to him?"

"I was thinking tomorrow after I pick him up from his Dads, I just wanted to make sure you were... Okay with it."

"Of course" She said.

"And well... just so you know, Keith he well... may have an issue with it if ... well when he finds out."

"I can handle that" She shrugged, "He doesn't scare me."

"Well he scares me a little..." Piper said.

"Hey" She said taking Pipers hand, "I got you now okay, nothing is going to happen to you."

Piper just nodded and she leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her lips, "If he tries to hurt you, I will hurt him."

/

It was nearing three o'clock, Alex was in the water playing with Ben on the boogie board and Piper sat at the shore watching them play as she flipped through her magazine. She really couldn't believe how awesome Alex was with Ben, or how much Ben had taken to her. He waved at her from the shore and she waved back, she loved that Alex was out there with him, not just cause she hated to be, but just that they were spending some quality time together, since with Piper came Ben too.

"Hey MOM!" He yelled to her.

"Yeah buddy" She hollered but he couldn't hear her, so she stood from her chair and headed closer to the water, "yeah Ben?"

"When are we leaving?" He asked.

She looked at the time on her phone, "We probably should head out in about an hour." She said more to Alex then Ben.

Alex nodded, "Awwww" Ben moaned.

"That way we can stop at Mudsharks and eat dinner!" She told him.

The boy perked up at the sound of his favorite Pizza place, "Cool!" Ben yelled Piper blew them a kiss and headed back to her chair.

Forty-five minutes later Ben and Alex emerged from the water boogie board in hand. "All done?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I am getting hungry!" Ben said.

"I told him we could dry off and then pack it up." Alex said.

"Sounds good to me, Ben when you are dry we will load the car up." She looked to Alex, "Did you have fun out there?"

"Oh yeah, we had a blast didn't we Benji?"

"Yes, it was soo fun Mom, Alex said next time we come she will teach me to surf." Ben said excited.

"Oh yea?" Piper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If your okay with it..." Alex said.

"It's fine with me, when are we coming back here?" She smiled.

"Next weekend?" Ben asked.

"Next weekend if Dads weekend buddy, but maybe the following if Alex doesn't have to work."

"I will check my schedule" She smiled to Ben.

"Yay" Ben exclaimed, "Your the best Alex!"

Piper smiled as she watched her son and Alex start to pack up the beach stuff, feeling incredibly lucky the two got along so well.

/

"Thank you for today" Piper said, they were an hour from home now Ben was a sleep in the back seat.

"It was nice, Ben sure loves the water" Alex said.

"Oh that's for sure, he is a fish" Piper laughed.

Alex reached over and grabbed Piper's hand.

"So, I have to go out of town next week for a few days..." Alex said.

"Oh" Piper said, she felt like she had be hit in the stomach, but why she wondered; it was just for a few days and then she would be back. "Where are you heading... China, or The Carribian?"

"Home actually, to New York I have to tend to some personal stuff and see my mom... I actually wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?"

Piper wasn't sure if she heard her properly, "Wait, what?" She asked.

"Do you wanna come with me, to New York?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing feedback and followers... This story was never really meant to go anywhere but I am having a blast writing it now. I will cont. A Beach In Thati I am just kinda on a flow with this one. Please review they are always encouraging and keep me motivated thank you ALL! **


	5. Chapter 5

5.

* * *

_"Do you want to come with me to New York?"_

* * *

"Wow you're serious?" Piper looked at the brunette stunned.

Alex nodded, "Yes."

"You want _me _to go to New York with _you..._"

"Yes, I do... do you want to go with me?"

"Yes" She said, "I just don't know if..." She took a breath, "When are you going?"

"I have to leave Wednesday and it depends on if you come with me how long I stay."

"Why?"

"Well if you don't go with me I will come home on Friday, if you do then we'll spend the weekend..."

"Why would you come home early if I didn't go?" She asked.

"Well because if you don't go I will come home to spend the weekend with you here or we can spend the weekend there, see the sights, maybe a show."

"A show... who are you?" She laughed.

"What?"

"You Alex Vause. You are this bad ass big shot..." She looked over her shoulder to Ben sleeping "_Importer_, and yet you are this... different person with me."

"I don't know kid, there is just... something about you." Alex said not taking her eyes off the road.

"Well, may I look into my schedule?"

Alex nodded.

"And just so you know, I would really like to go with you." She smiled.

/

"How was the beach" Ellie asked as Piper plopped down on the couch next to her.

"I had an amazing day Grams, and I think Ben had an even better day then me." She smiled.

"I am glad to hear it darlin', Ben and Alex seem to get along famously." Ellie smiled.

"Oh she was perfect with him today, and he adores her."

"So do you."

"Your right, so do I" She nodded "In fact there is something I wanted to discuss with you, I needed your... opinion."

"Mm hmm" Ellie nodded her to go on.

"Alex, invited me to go to... New York with her-"

"Oh that is nice" Ellie interrupted, "Are you going to go?"

"Well I want too, but she is leaving _this _Wednesday..."

"Okay"

"Like, three days from today Grams" Piper said.

"Yes dear, your point?"

"So you think I should just go with her? Drop all my responsibilities and just run off to New York with Alex for the weekend?"

"Well isn't that what you want to do?"

"Well yes, but I have a child, and a job?" She said.

"Honey, your job is here at the kennel and we have Logan around now and he is more than willing to work everyday. And as far as your child goes, he and I will be just fine." Ellie smiled.

"You re going to watch Ben?"

"Well you say that like its a.. new thing Piper; I have been watching that boy since he was born and I raised you."

"I just meant you _want _to watch Benjamin for five days?"

"Well sure I do." Ellie smiled, "Plus I want you to get out and have a little fun, for pete's sake its been years since I have seen you smile the way _she _makes you smile."

"Okay than I am going to go..." Piper smiled.

"Yes you are!" Ellie said, "And we are going to be just fine; I will make sure Ben gets where he needs to be if we need help we will have Logan."

"Thanks Grams!" Piper said kissing her cheek and getting up to head to bed, "You're the best!"

"Yeah and don't you forget it" Ellie smiled.

"Never!"

/

the next morning Piper was sitting on her bed reading, it was nearing 6:45 AM she had already been out for her run and had her breakfast.

"MOM!" Ben said bursting into her room the next morning. "I'm hungry!

"Good morning to you too Benjamin" she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Mom, Good morning" he said climbing into bed with her.

"Morning Ben, how did you sleep?" She asked rubbing his head.

"Good" He yawned, "I am hungry."

"So I heard..."

"Will you please make me some pancakes?"

"Yes I will" She smiled.

"Can we invite Alex over for breakfast again, pleaseeeeee?"

"I don't think she is awake buddy..."

"Can we tryyyy?" He smiled.

"You wanna call her?"

He nodded, "YES!"

She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text first:

**Piper: I don't know if you are awake, but Ben is about to call you... sooooo if it wakes you up... NICE voice please lol ;)**

She highlighted Alex's name and hit send and handed the phone to Ben, "Its ringing..."

There was a pause for a minute, "Hi Alex, its Ben" another pause, "I am good, Mom is going to make pancakes for breakfast and we wanted to see if you wanted to come over?" he was now pacing the floor in front of Piper bed, she smiled watching his face. "Okay, hold on" He put the phone to his chest, "What time is breakfast going to be ready?"

She checked the clock on the nightstand, "You have to be at your Dad's at eight thirty... so breakfast at seven thirty."

"Seven thirty" He said into the phone, another pause. "Uh huh, okay.. cool I will tell mom bye!" He hung up the phone "She will be here at seven twenty!"

"Okay" She said trying to hide her own excitement, "Ben will you come here please?" She patted the bed next to her he crawled up into her bed.

"Mommy needs to talk to you about something before we make breakfast okay?" He nodded, "So you like Alex a lot right?"

"Yeah she is the best!" he smiled.

"I think so too, and I am glad you like spending time with her so do I."

"I know you like her a lot too huh Mom?" He asked.

"I do Benjamin, in fact I like her like Dad likes Leah." She said.

"I know... are you going to get married?" he asked, "because that would be sooooooo cool."

"Really?" She almost giggled to herself, how was this that easy. "No Ben we are not going to get married, we are just spending time together, like Dad and Leah do."

"Okay" Ben shrugged, "That's cool; I like her and you like her and she likes you and me..."

"Your right she does like you... a lot" She smiled, "So do you have any questions?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" He asked.

Piper wasn't sure how to answer that question "No, we are just... hanging out."

"Do you love each other?" He asked.

"No, but we like each other."

"Okay" he nodded, "Can we make pancakes now."

"yes" She smiled, "You are one amazing kid do you know that?"

"Yes" He giggled.

"Okay come on you nut, lets go make pancakes before Alex get's here."

/

It was now almost ten, Piper and Alex had spent a lazy morning in bed after dropping Ben off at his Dad's.

"So I talked to Ben this morning" Piper told her.

"Oh yeah, how did he take it?" She asked.

"Wonderfully, it didn't even phase him... he asked me if you were my girlfriend, I told him we were just hanging out, but I liked you a lot."

"Well the feeling is mutual" She smiled.

Piper smiled, "I asked him if he had any questions and he didn't really. He just asked if we could make breakfast and invite you over."

"Well I am glad it was an easy conversation" She said, "Did you think about New York?"

"I did" the blond smiled.

"And?"

"And I am going to go with you."

Alex was thrilled to hear those words, "Great I will make the arrangements, do you have Ben all set up?"

"Yeah Grams is going to handle everything, she actually insisted I go with you... I was a little... worried to leave him with her for that long, he gets so... rambunctious sometimes, but she said she has Logan if need be and he will go to Keith's on Friday after school so I am sure everything will be just fine."

"Me too, after all she raised you" Alex smiled.

"That she did, and I turned out just fine."

"Yes you did" She smiled and leaned into kiss her. "So, we better get ready for today; I need to shower would you like to join me?"

"Of course I would" She smiled. "What are we doing today?"

"You will see" Al smiled and got out of bed.

Piper couldn't help but stare at her, she was wearing boy short cut underwear and a tank top only. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at her, "What are you looking at?"

"You" Piper shrugged, "Got a problem with that?"

Alex shook her head, "Yes actually, I would rather you touch then look."

Piper blushed a little than sprung up and followed Alex pulled off her shirt and stepped out of her underwear Piper just stood there watching her, "I told you Kid, I would rather you touch than look."

Piper smiled and began to rid herself of her own clothes and they both stepped into the shower, Alex turned it on and then turned around to face the blonde.

She was slightly taken aback when Piper took control, putting her arms around her neck kissing her and letting her hands ran through Alex's hair. Piper broke away from her lips and started heading down; kissing her neck, then continuing to her sternum, lingering at her breasts for an extra minute, letting one hand grasp her breasts kneading them. She took her free hand and let it dance at Alex's core. Alex's breathing got heavy and quick. Piper let her fingers caress her entrance Alex's hips began to sway. "Yes Pipes." She moaned. Piper put her mouth on her breast and kissed her way down to her core, she lifted her leg and slung it over her shoulder. Piper pressed her lips to her center and she gasped at the contact.

"Fuck" Alex pressed her hand against the shower to hold herself up. "You sure are good at that."

* * *

About an hour later, both girls left the hotel clean and satisfied, "So are you going to tell me where we are going?" She asked. Piper thought Alex was about to say no.

"Down to Lake Johnson" Al said.

"I love it down there" She smiled.

"I know, you mentioned it once."

"And you remembered?"

"Of course, I pay attention" Alex said.

"What are we going to do down there?"

"The company has a house down there as of recent, so I figured we could spend the day there on the lake."

"I don't have a bathing suit or anything Al" Piper said.

"We will take care of that don't worry" Alex said taking her hand.

The lake was only about a ten minute drive from town, and when they got there Piper was amazed by the size of this house, it was huge and right on the lake it had a dock with a boat in it. "Who's boat is that?"

"Ours for the moment" Alex said.

"Shut up, are you serious?"

"You said you loved to lake, and could live on a boat if you had too..." Alex smirked.

"You are truly wonderful Vause" Piper smiled.

"Back at ya Chapman" She smiled.

They walked into the house, there was a long entry way the whole house had gorgeous hardwood that looked new as they walked into the family room area Piper was blown away by the size of the house, they continued in to the kitchen where Alex set her bag and stuff down, she followed suit and did the same.

"Come on I will show you upstairs" Alex gestured.

She reached for Al's hand "Have you been here before?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, a couple times."

Piper just nodded, they headed up the stairs and came to the first bedroom, it had two twin beds in it, all the bedding a light blue, "This is one of the bedrooms" Al gestured as they kept walking, "there is another" Piper peaked in there was what looked to be a queen bed in there all white, and that room had a bathroom attached. "and this is the master suite" Alex said as they got to a set of double doors that were closed, she opened the door and Piper was again amazed at how huge it was, there was a king sized four post bed, with a white down comforter it looked like a cloud. The room had a sliding glass door with a patio over looking the lake.

"Seriously this place is gorgeous" She said.

"I think so too" Alex said, following her out on the deck. Wrapping her arms around the blondes waist. "Which is why I am going to live here the next couple of months."

"Well you would be stupid not too" She turned around and kissed Alex, "This place is incredible and way better than the hotel you are staying in."

"I agree" Alex said, "I am hoping you will spend a lot of time here, and Benji too of course."

She nodded, "Oh Ben would love it here."

"I think so too; I would love to take him fishing." Alex said.

Piper smiled, "Oh he will adore you even more; if that is possible."

Alex pressed her lips to hers again, "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, I would love to go out on the boat but we need to go get swimsuits first."

Alex shook her head, "No we don't" she walked back into the bedroom and over to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer to reveal tons of bathing suits "Take your pick."

"Wow you really did have that covered huh?" Piper smiled.

"Yes" Alex pulled out a black two piece bikini that tied at the hips.

"Oh good choice" she said.

"Yeah?" Alex smirked.

"Uh huh, Hot" Piper smiled and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a navy suit that haltered around the neck. She pulled off her top and bra and noticed Alex just looking at her. "What creeper" She giggled.

"Nothing you just have the best tits ever" Alex said.

"No, they're small"

"They're amazing" Alex removed her own shirt and bra.

"No, your's are amazing" she said biting her lower lip back.

"Thanks, they are quite found of you as well" Alex winked.

Both girls go their suits on packed an ice chest and headed out to the dock, Piper was impressed Alex even had shorts there her size, and flip-flops.

"You look sexy behind the wheel" Piper said as Alex backed the boat out of the slip. Piper got up and stood behind her chair, "I am going to sunscreen you okay?"

"The mom in you is starting to show" Alex smirked.

"Shut up, you will apreciate it when you are not as red as a lobster." She giggled.

"You know what, i probably will" Alex smiled, "We have got to get Ben out here."

"He will adore this boat." She nodded.

"I was a little bummed he had to go to his dad's today."

Piper smiled she loved that Alex enjoyed having Ben around.

"Doesn't that suck, having to share him?"

"More than you know sometimes" Piper nodded "But he loves his Dad, and even though he is a complete asshole towards me, Keith is a great father."

"I just don't like that guy... I sorda wanna kick his ass." Alex scoffed.

Piper laughed, "You and the most of society!"

/

They had been on the boat for nearly three hours, stopping and floating, and jumping in the water. There was no one else on the lake hardly, and Piper was really enjoying her day with Alex. They were now eating sandwiches on the boat and having a beer.

"Tell me something about you I don't know" Alex asked as she often did to make conversation.

Piper knew what she wanted to say but thought better of it, but then just blurted it out, "I am falling for you... hard." Alex just looked at her, "I know I am sorry I shouldn't have said that. We are just seeing where things go and having fun and its still really early, and I know you probably don't and you aren't even going to be here for that long and I just.. well.. but I wanted-"

Alex pressed her lips to hers, "Are you done?" She asked.

"Yes" Piper said.

"Good... I am falling for you too Piper." She took her hand, "I told you before I am not that girl the one who does the whole, relationship swoon thing. And I also told you that there was something different about you; I have no idea what it is but you bring out this totally different person in me. I want to be around you I want to be near you."

Piper kissed her this time wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling herself onto her lap, "You Alex Vause are an incredible soul"

"Well I don't know if I would go _that _far" Alex laughed.

"Well I would" She smiled.

* * *

"I don't want to go back" Piper said.

It was almost dark now, she and Piper were sitting on the back porch enjoying the cool breeze before they had to drive to get Ben.

"Who says you have too" She smiled.

"I have to get Ben from Keith's in an hour" Piper said.

"I know, but who says after we get Ben you can't come back here with me."

"I can't leave him with Grams, she already is going to have him all week while we are in New York."

Alex smiled, "I like the sound of that we stuff, but I didn't mean leave him with Grams, bring him here."

"He has school in the morning" Piper said.

"And we can drop him off before we go to the kennel, I have to work anyway."

Piper raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really, I have a bedroom for him even have toys for him here, we would just need to stop and pick up Pjs' and school clothes. I had no idea what size he was to have clothes here but we can arrange that for next time." She told her, "We could have a fire out here and roast marshmallows before bed."

"Sounds great, but I would need to cook us dinner before." Piper smiled.

"Kitchen is stocked babe, whatever you need." She said.

"Okay, we'll stay... if you're sure." Piper said.

"I am sure" Alex nodded.

"Benjamin can be a pain in the butt in the morning."

"So can I, it's okay." She giggled.

"Alright, well then lets get ready and leave now so we can head by the house first to pick him up clothes and his school stuff and I will tell Grams." Piper beamed.

"I'm ready, let's go."

"Where did you come from Alex Vause?" Piper asked kissing her.

"Rumor has it... my mom's vagina" Alex laughed.

Piper hit her, "You sure know how to ruin a good thing."

"So I am told." She shrugged, "Just don't let me ruin this okay?"

"Oh believe me I won't," Piper said kissing her. "Come on lets go get Ben."

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO LOVING ALL THE NEW FOLLOWERS I AM GETTING TO THIS STORY AND GLAD YOU ALL SEEM TO BE ENJOYING IT I AM FINDING THIS STORY FUN AND EASY TO WRITE. MORE TO COME, REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY AND KEEP ME GOING SO PLEASE LEAVE ONE IF YOU DO SO FEEL INCLINED. THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER ALREADY FOR YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE! **

**JUST A QUICK FILLER CHAPTER. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY :)**

**THANKS**

* * *

The week had flown by, it was already Tuesday afternoon and Piper and Alex were leaving the next day for New York. Alex was finishing up her work day on the property where Piper was running around like mad trying to 'prep' Logan for the rest of the week and weekend. She had a successful run that morning and she was still riding that high when her cell rang.

"This is Vause" She answered.

"Vause, it's Farrhi"

Her stomach sank instantly, "You better not be screwing up my vacation time..."

_"No, but we need you to do something along route_" He told her.

"Pick up or drop?" She asked hesitant, she didn't have a choice but she didn't want to do anything that had to do with her work with Piper around.

_"Drop, well kinda, you are just bringing me a package." _

"Where?" She asked

_"We'll meet in Maryland." _

"Okay, What time?"

_"8AM" _He said shortly.

"I can't get there that early" She knew Piper wanted to get Ben to school. "9:30?"

_"Fine, 9:30 I will meet you on the tarmac at Lynchs Landing Airport DON'T be late. The package will be at your house this evening, you will need to scan for it." _He said firm. Alex had been implanted with a chip to pick up and receive packages.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow" She said and heard the phone click.

"Hey Alex" Piper said knocking on her door.

"Yes Babe" Alex said she was sitting at her desk organizing a run that was set for the Monday they came back.

"Are you super busy?" The blond smiled at her sweetly.

"No, you need me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I just got a last minute bath and Logan is out picking up food and Ben needs to get picked up from school."

"I will get him" she stood and grabbed her keys.

"Your sure?" Piper asked, "Because I can call his Dad if you are too busy."

"No, don't call that douche, I will get him!" She kissed her.

"Why don't you two just go on to the house, I will meet you there." Piper and Ben had spent the last two nights with Alex at her house.

"Okay.. What are we doing for dinner, want me to order in?"

"NO, I want you to stop by the store and pick up ingredients so I can make Fettuccini when I get home" She looked at her funny, "I will text you a list."

She kissed her again, "Alright, when you will be home?"

"Home?" Piper smirked.

"You know what I mean..." Alex sassed as she walked towards her car, Piper followed.

"By five, are you going to be alright with Benjamin until then?"

"Yes, perfectly... see you later."

"Alright, thank you for getting him" Piper said.

"No problem" She said getting into her car.

/

"ALEXXX!" Ben ran to the car when he saw her.

"Hey Benji" She said as he jumped in.

"Where's Mom?" He asked.

"Work" She said, "How was school?"

"Good, I got one hundred percent on my spelling test today!"

"Right on dude" She high-fived him.

"Are we going to your house or mine?"

"Mine, that cool?"

"YES" Can we take the boat out?"

"Probably not today, we have to go to the store for your mom and then you have to do homework and shower before dinner." She said.

He nodded, "Okay, you and mom leave for New York tomorrow?"

"Yes sir."

"Why can't I go?" He asked.

"We talked about this Benji, you have to go to school and this is an adult's trip but we will take you with us next time we go."

"Will there be a next time?"

"I am sure there will be, that's where my mom lives and my home is... I will have to go back a lot."

He smiled, "Okay. What are we having for dinner?"

"Fettuccini Alfredo" Alex said pulling out her phone to make sure Piper had sent the list.

"Yum, Mom makes the BEST alfredo!"

They pulled into the grocery store and headed inside, there was a Starbucks kiosk as soon as they walked through the doors "Can we get a drink?" Ben asked sweetly.

"Would your mom let you have one?" Alex asked.

"On occasions, and only if its decaf" he said.

Alex thought she could really use a coffee, "Well this is our first time at the grocery store together, that's an occasion right?" Ben nodded with a huge grin on his face, "alright what the heck" She said.

They got up the to front of the line, "What do you want Benji?"

"Ummmmm" He debated a second, "A vanilla bean frappuccino with chocolate chips and caramel on top."

"Woah sugar much?" Alex laughed.

"What size?" The young cute girl behind the counter asked.

"Tall please, no way that kid needs more sugar than that" Alex laughed.

"And for you?" The girl asked.

This is where Alex would normally say something flirty and walk away with the young girls number, she was surprised that it didn't even cross her mind this time. "I will have a venti iced Caramel Macchiatto please." She felt a tap at her side.

"Yes Ben?"

"May I have a cake pop please?"

"Our secret?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am" He shook his head.

"What flavor?"

He smiled wider, "Birthday cake"

"And a birthday cakepop please." She finished her order and paid for their stuff.

"Thanks Alex" Ben said when she handed him his drink.

"You're welcome buddy" She said, "Come on let's start this shopping trip so we can get home."

"Hey Alex?" Ben ask as they headed up the cheese isle.

"Yes..."

"Are we gunna move in with you?"

Alex was taken off guard by his question, "No, not right now at least."

"Maybe someday?"

"Maybe" She smiled.

"Are you gunna marry Mom?" Ben asked.

She almost spit her drink out of her nose, "I don't know what the future holds Ben..." though she hated the idea of marriage she didn't like to think of a future with out Piper or Ben for that matter.

"I think it would be awesome!"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Uh huh, I like being around you and you make my mom smile a lot."

"Well Ben, I like being around both of you too, very much." She said as they headed down the pasta isle, "Mom said noodles are our choice, which ones do you want?"

"These ones" he said picking up the box "the ones that looked like little bow ties, that way mom won't get mad at me for slurping."

"Oh good choice" She said. "And now the broccoli and stuff for salad and then we are done."

"Alex" ben said again.

"Uh huh" She said sipping her drink.

"There is this boy at school, he picks on me...I was wondering, what should I do?"

"Who is it?" she asked feeling livid.

"Just this boy..."

"What's his name?" She asked again.

"Josh Cornigtion" he shrugged, "He is huuuge and always pushes me down and take my violin... he thinks it's a sissy instrument."

"I'll handle it" Alex said rubbing his head as they got into the check out line.

"Don't tell Mom please!"

"Don't worry, I won't I promise." She smiled, making a mental note of his last name.

/

"Uh huh, okay thanks Ellie" She said into the phone.

_"You are welcome dear, hope everything turns out good." She giggled. _

"I will let you know, thank you. Have fun at bridge tonight" She said and then hung up the phone.

Ben was playing outside while Alex had put away groceries.

"Hey" She called for him "Benjamin come here please?"

He ran into the house, "Yeah Alex."

"I was thinking, why don't you and I make dinner surprise Mom?"

"Do you know how to cook?" He looked at her funny.

She sorda chuckled, "I know how to follow a recipe..."

"Can I help?" He asked.

"Of course"

"Wait, is it going to taste the same?" He asked hesitant.

"Sure is, I called your Grandma Ellie and got the recipe" She said holding up the piece of paper.

"Cool!" He said excited, "Mama is going to be so surprised."

"I hope so... we have to hurry though she will be home in an hour."

* * *

Piper was in Ben's room grabbing a couple pairs of clean underwear for him when Ellie walked by, "Hey, you going to Alex's again tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, Ben is already there she picked him up from school. Are you going to be okay?"

"Just fine" Ellie smiled, "I am going to play bridge tonight with the choir ladies."

Piper was so glad to see her grandma back to her peppy independent self, "Good I am glad. Alex and I are going to drop Ben off at school in the morning and then swing by here to say goodbye."

"Good, I will see you in the morning then and I will make sure Ben is well taken care of while you are gone."

"I know you will, thank you Grams... I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well thankfully you don't have to find out." She smiled and kissed her granddaughter, "I am off, love you see in the morning."

"Will you have your cell, you know Ben will wanna call you and say goodnight."

"Of course dear, I will be waiting for his call." she said before she headed out the door.

Piper finished getting everything ready and dialed Alex.

_"Hey babe" Alex answered. _

"Hi baby, I am leaving the house now."

"_Okay great." _Alex said.

"I will start dinner as soon as I get home, has Ben done homework?" She asked.

"Yes, I helped him with his math and he did his spelling on his own your kid is sort of a genius."

She smiled, "Thanks, he needs to shower tonight too."

"_He is in right now" _Alex said.

"Wow, You are pretty on top of it Vause."

"_Duh, now hurry up and get here we're starving_."

"On my way" she said "See you soon."

She hung up and got her suitcases for tomorrow in the car and headed out.

The drive to the lake house was quick, she walked in the front door she smelled something amazing, she went into the dining room to find the table set. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Alex plating food. "You cooked?"

"Surprise!" Ben said popping out from behind the counter, "Alex and I made dinner."

"Seriously?" she asked surprised.

"Its even grams recipe!" Ben smiled.

"Wow" She walked over and kissed Alex, "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Alex said.

"And thank you Benjamin" Piper said hugging him, "It smells amazing."

"It tastes amazing" Ben said, "Just like you make."

"Well look at you, it seems I under estimated you. I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry" Alex shrugged, "I sorda gave you the impression."

/

After dinner they sat outside by the fire pit at Ben's request, until it was time for him to go to bed.

"Mom, can Alex read to me tonight?" He asked Piper.

"If she wants to of sure." she smiled.

"Of course" Alex said. "What are we reading?"

"I wanted to start this..." He said pulling out The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe.

"That's a great choice Benji" She said, "Why don't you go put your Pjs' on and crawl in bed and I will be right in."

"Okay" He smiled and ran off to 'his' bedroom.

"You are amazing with him" Piper smiled.

"He is an amazing kid, you know I used to think I didn't like children but Ben is really something. You want to come read with us?" She asked.

"I am going to clean up in here, you go."

"Okay" She kissed her and headed into the bedroom.

Piper finished cleaning up and sat down on the couch when Alex came out and plopped down next to her "He's out."

"Thank you, how many chapters did you read?"

"Six" She smiled.

"That boy loves his books."

"I have always been boarder line obsessed with reading too" Alex said.

Piper leaned in and kissed her, "Thank you for helping today."

"Of course" She kissed her again, "Want to head to bed?"

"Mmhmm" she stood taking her hand heading towards the bedroom.

"Someone is eager" Alex said with a smirk.

"Oh you have nooo idea" Piper smiled.

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, REVIEWS MEAN SOO MUCH TO ME AND ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. :)**


End file.
